


Nightmare

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: Wholesome week [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome Week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare and accidentally calls Wilbur.
Relationships: eww - Relationship, no - Relationship
Series: Wholesome week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894489
Kudos: 297





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> day three: nightmares

Footsteps thud Throughout the forest as Tommy stumbles forwards almost tripping over his feet. His hand clamped over his mouth as a hulking shadowy figure looms in the darkness. Tears drip down his face as deep gouges are cut into nearby trees. 

A dark laugh echoes through the wood as the figure appears in Tommy’s face, “Found you,” It hisses fresh blood dripping from its fangs.

A scream and then more footsteps. Heavy breathing. Warm breath on the back of his neck. The ground suddenly gives way and he's falling. Squeezing his eyes shut he braces for the impact.

Sobs tear out of his chest as he stares up at the ceiling. He's still terrified out of his mind, “It was a Dream, just a Dream,” He mutters trying to calm himself down. 

It doesn't work. By this point, he's starting to hyperventilate. Through the haze of terror, he grabs his communicator and starts reading messages. 

He skims over the message list and accidentally ligers to long on one name. Clicking on it and calling.

Calling Wilbur. Who answers voice laced with sleep and concern, “Tommy? It’s like two in the morning? Is everything ok?”

Hearing this he breaks down into tears.

Wilbur’s voice softens, “Hey, what happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly not nothing, can you please tell me what happened?” Wilbur asks gently, soft footsteps are heard through the phone’s speakers.

Tommy is silent for a moment before he replies, “Nightmare.”

“Oh,” Wilbur breathes, “Can you tell me what happened?”

He starts stuttering out an explanation, “it was really weird there was this monster and it attacked everyone. You were all gone, I couldn't find anyone. I was all alone. Then it spotted me. So I ran. Then I ran into a ravine,” as he finishes speaking he's in tears and Wilbur breathes in sharply. 

“Hey, it's ok. Everyone is fine, no one is hurt. It's going to be ok.”

“Thanks,” Tommy mutters as he wraps himself in blankets and falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading.


End file.
